deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angewomon vs Palutena
Angewomon vs Palutena.jpg|Angewomon vs Palutena Description Angewomon vs Palutena, which two divine oppodents will win in death battle? Beginning Wiz: Divine creatures from gods to angles that have huge powers with few who can rival. Boomstick: Execpt kratos, he pretty much eat gods for breakfest. Wiz: And these two are one of the strongest. Boomstick: Like Angewomon, the ultimate angle! Wiz: And palutena, the goddess of light! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Angewomon Wiz: The digital world, begin at early 20’s with the activation of the first computer. This place has expanded over the years with many different versions of the digital world. Boomstick: However, the digital world is in danger, so the DigiDestined are heroes with their Digimon to save the digital world with one of them is Kari and Gatomon. But wait a minute, then why wasn’t Gatomon with others until later. Wiz: After when they were created to balance the good and evil in the digital world, the dark master attacks the facility, so Gennai fled when Gatomon Digi-Egg fell out of his hand to get seperated. Boomstick: Then she hatches into Nyaromon, look how adorable she is. Then she digivolve into salamon waiting for someone when she meets an evil Digimon, Myotismon. Wiz: He took her under his wing often abusing her causing her to forgot what she was doing. Boomstick: What a jerk, and she digivolve into gatoman to become lieutenants of the army becoming rival with DemiDevimon to compete for master’s favor. She has a terrible life. Wiz: Don’t worry, that she has one friend Wizardmon, and she was put to kill the eighth child. Boomstick: However, she learns that she was the chosen partner for eighth child with the help of Wizardmon. However, the jerk captured gatomon. Kari gaved her up to end the bloodshed. Wiz: That when during the battle when Wizardmon sacrifice himself for Kari. Boomstick: What a brave Digimon, rest in peace Wizardmon. Rest in peace. Wiz: They were so devastated the death of Wizardmon that crest of light activiated with Gatomon digivolve into Angewomon. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnxfRvagcnI Boomstick: With the power of Angewomon, she destroys him with Heaven charm to celestial arrow. Wiz: But first Gatomon can do is a lightning paw where she does a fast punch, cat’s eye hypnosis that can paralyze the opponent, catastrophe that emits light, and many other attacks. Boomstick: As gatomon can blitz greymon making her travel 6,759,794.65 Miles per hour and dodging attacks that are 50% the speed of light. Wiz: Then it where she digivolve into Angewomon that increased her power. Boomstick: She can use the Celestial arrow where she shoots an arrow made of lightning to Heaven charms that crush opponents with cross of holy light. She should be the having attack power of the Multi-solar System level being superior to Digitamamon who is better to Vademon who can maintain a dimension bigger than a galaxy. Wiz: She have extreme high endurance when fighting Koh’s digimon in a single battle with her extremely high in intelligent on Digital world to it laws. She kills Myotismon, help to defeat Venom Myotismon, Dark masters, to Apocalymon. .Boomstick: When there evil in the Digiworld, she will not stop until the evil are slain. 1:19 to 1:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoBt2mBizPw Palutena Wiz: In the land of Angle land, a place where the gods and humans lived in harmony with the two gods of Palutena and Medusa. Boomstick: While that Palutena care for humans by giving them light so the humans can grow food. Wiz: But Medusa the goddess of darkness, hated the humans so much that she even destroys their crops to turning them into stone. Boomstick: I know I said this with the battle between Hercules and pit, but why does that Medusa hate humans. I don’t know what could possibly hate humanity... (Then a video of kids doing fortnite dance) Neither mind. Wiz: Well Palutena turn Medusa into a cycloptic monster to banish her Underworld and Pit defeating Medusa with the three secret sacred treasured. Even though the goddess of light usually has an army, she still put a fight. Boomstick: She can use telepathic with a sight that can reach of space to Underworld. Wiz: She can transform people in hideous monsters. Boomstick: This time I’m... (Wiz show the picture again) My Eyes! Wiz: She can change the foes age when she Pit into an adult. Boomstick: Hold up, she turns pit into an adult. Just think about the puberty. She can create storms, can bring soldiers back to life, create food to recovery orbs. Wiz: She also have some powers that Pit used from Mega laser, black hole, warp, super speed, and Bumble bee. Boomstick: She have telekinesis to restriction that even work on Medusa who can teleport. Wiz: Being the goddess of light. She can shoot a blinding light, fire light magic shots, homing shots that can cut health in halves, energies shots that shoot their own energy shots, pillars of light, and to Palutena glam blasters. Boomstick: She can teleport Cherubot that is a giant mech suit; and for bonus, it run on Goddess power. Wiz: She can summon her soldiers from Centurions, Centurions knights, Centurion strongarms, and juggernauts. Boomstick: She carry the wolfs claw that are good for close combats to even charge homing attack. Wiz: She should be comparable to Medusa who can hurt Hades that can create a dimension full of stars to even shake it. Boomstick: She can move all SkyWorld with her telekinesis or 10,000,000,000,000 tons. Wiz: She is smart enough to even knowing aliens' names to attack and purpose of the spaceship even not knowing in the beginning. Boomstick: She can even find weak points on opponents. Wiz: There is a reason why she is the ruler of Angle land. Palutena: I'm here for a little...uh, divine intervention. Pre-Death battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set to let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death battle It starts of by showing a dark room to Pit running to grab his weapon, a door open, and pit jump off to fly in the sky. Pit: Palutena, is there another problem because I’m ready to fight when the last game was seven years when we fought Hades. Palutena: Sorry pit, but there is no battle today. Just another day of making sure there no trouble. Pit: Awww man, I really hoping to fight someone. Palutena: What about Super Bash sisters. Pit: Not want to sound rude, but that Super smash bros. And it fun, but I really hoping to fight real... (Suddenly armies from Phantomon, bakumon, and other are invading) What the, me and my big mouth! Myotismon: Hello there mortals, bow down to... Pit: It him! Myotismon: Look like my... Pit: You’re chocula! Am I in the cereal commercial, so where is the cereal to Frankenberries. Myotismon: No, I’m Myotismon. Kneel before me or face my wrath! Pit: Then you be better for a battle. Palutena Palace Inside the palace, Palutena is leading the army against the new army, and then we see Gatomon and and Kari walking around the palace trying to figure out where are they. Kari: Hey Gatomon, do you know where are we? Gatomon: Not really sure. Suddenly, they see the door open to see light shining brighter than the sun to see Palutena, the goddess of light. Palutena: Hello human, I’m Palutena. The goddess of light. What are you doing here? Kari: We are not sure as well. The last thing we remember is fighting Myotismon. Gatomon: So, do you know any Digimon by the name like that. (Then Palutena laugh quietly as possible) What so funny. Palutena: It just that you remind me a pokemon that part of a team rocket called... Kari: What that around your neck? (Then she sees the crest of courage) What you did to Tai! Palutena: Sorry, but I found this at... Gatomon: Don’t lied lightbulb, just tell us where they are, or we must fight. Palutena: A god against a cat, this battle is going to be easy. Fight! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LicuQ2_JBTY Gatomon: Lightning paw! The battle starts by Gatomon slashing her claws at Palutena when Palutena block the attack with her staff to shoot three ball of light that hit Gatomon, so then Gatomon get up to get close and use Mega kick that send Palutena through three columns. Then Palutena barley get up when Gatomon use cat tail to lightning kick when Palutena stop the attack by blocking the attack with her shield to shoot three large colums of light that send Gatomon back where they start battling. Kari: Are you all right! Gatomon: Yeah, but don’t worry. The battle just started. Cat laser. Then Gatomon shoot out beam of light until Palutena warps behind them to use meteor shower that send a meteor when Gatomon jump to use cat claw fury to destroy the meteor, and Gatomon then use cat trick where she claps her hands that cause Palutena to blink when Gatomon use One-two Cat rush. However, Palutena regain the battle by using counter to shoot out three halos that shoot out their own energy's shots at Gatomon with Palutena use Mega laser that heavily damage Gatomon. Palutena: Look like curiosity kill the cat. Kari: Gatomon!!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnxfRvagcnI Kari: Yeah Angewomon, Kick that woman butt! Angewomon: It's time for you to pay for what you did to our... (Then a pokeball hit here in the head) What did you just hit me! Palutena: Opps, thought you were evolving like a pokemon. But like see if you can take my army. Angewomon: Hey you coward. It was between you and... (Then a group of Centrions come to defend) Soon Angewomon attack by using Celestial Arrow that kill much of the Centrions. Angewomon: Did you lose all your tricks. Palutena: (Then she pulls out wolfs claws) Please, I just getting started. Then the fight continued by Palutena getting close to slashing the claws when Angewomon blocking the attack with her own staff to use Holy slap. Palutena: Did you just slap me! So, they have a slap fight until Angewomon use sledge sash to Palutena using might sting to fly surround by light that Angewomon overpower other attack. Kari: Yeah, teach her a lesson. That where Palutena attack back by using a blind that blind Angewomon where Palutena use an angelic missile that hit Angewomon in the stomach to shoot out three homing energy balls, so Angwomon use then is a kick to finally heavens charm that heavily hurt Palutena. Angewomon: Give up now, the battle is over. Palutena: Not yet, I have a trick in my sleeve to end the battle. Suddenly, she creates a black hole and resurrected her army to Angewomon with Kari stuck in the black hole. Then finally the battle end when the army use their attack to Palutena use glam blaster that destroy them. Angewomon: Look like she won’t be catching any pokemon soon. Conclusion Boomstick: That was one extreme death... I liked it! Wiz: Even though that Angewomon is more durable, faster, and more experinced fightining. Palutena brute strength and power can overpower her experince. Boomstick: Yeah, Palutena could have many instant way to kill her turning her into a eggplant to a idol to even just use instant death attack. Wiz: She can move entire skyworld with her telekinesis to be compared to Medusa who can fight Pit that can travel faster than the speed of light. Boomstick: Also that she can know Angewomon attacks to weakness like when she tell all about the aliens that she didn't know to their attacks and the purpose of the ships. Wiz: The winner is Palutena. Next time on Death Battle... ???: Objection! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Users Category:Utahraptor77